<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cold Winter Night by crescent_hill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865605">A Cold Winter Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill'>crescent_hill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Johnny Suh/Original Female Character, One-Shot, Size Difference, Valentine's Day, Winter, idrk what to label this scenario, it isn't angst, it isn't fluff, johnny x oc, nct - Freeform, nct scenarios, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting, so please be kind :D</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Suh/Melody Phillips (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cold Winter Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Melody walks down the sidewalk, her hands stuffed in her coat pockets. Heavy white snowflakes accumulate over the street like a soft blanket and she shivers. She tries to cover up her fishnet stockings with her long winter coat, but it doesn’t help much. The frigid night air grips her and she feels like her toes are about to fall off. She stops walking for a moment, and looks around her. No lights. No sign of the party. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I’m gonna freeze out here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself. After a few more minutes of walking, she spots a small building that’s lit up. Letting out a sigh of relief, Melody quickly runs up and opens the door. When she gets in, she looks around. A young man stands behind the marble counter, cleaning up empty shot glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, can I help you?” he says, coming out from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I just came in from the cold," she smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well we’re closing for the night.” He says, throwing a towel over his shoulder. “You’re welcome to stay for a few minutes to warm up, but I’d like to be out of here by midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, what’s your name? I don’t see a name tag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johnny.” He flips a chair over onto a table rather carelessly, causing Melody to flinch. He walks into the back of the bar and she sits down. A few minutes later he comes back out and looks at her, sighing. “I apologize if I was harsh, but it’s been a long day and all I really want to do is get home and go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” She crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you obviously don’t have a car so I can drive you somewhere if you need me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was supposed to be at a party right now, but that clearly didn’t work out. And I left my phone at my house.” She plays with her long black nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll call a taxi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a little while longer of sitting there a taxi pulls up to the sidewalk and Melody stands. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Johnny. It really was.” She says sarcastically, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Oh, I uh… I never caught your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melody.” She smiles and opens the door, climbing into the cab.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting, so please be kind :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>